Is This Fic Yaoi!
by Veshira
Summary: A strange short story I wrote when I was sick. I think it turned out pretty good. Vegeta's thinking something evil about Goku. Is it. . . yaoi?!


**

  
  
  
Is This Fic Yaoi?!

**  
_Aka: The strange fic I came up with when I was sick in bed and watching Comedy Central._  
  
  
* = Jess's point of view  
~ = Vegeta's point of view  
^ = Goku's point of view  
  
  
* * * * * * *

(AN: In this fic, I have a king sized bed, not the single bed I have in RL.)  
It was friday night and I was watching Comedy Central's Friday Night Stand Up (I love stand up! ^-^) with my two saiya guardians, Goku and Vegeta. I don't know why, but back awhile ago they showed up and it turns out that I have special powers to create evil energy when I was alone, and they were suppose to keep an eye on me. At first I loved the idea. I mean, who wouldn't? But then they got a bit annoying; Vegeta's always a snot and Goku's always telling me what's bad and what's good. Darn them! But we're really getting along now and it's pretty cool. If something happens and I create an evil being, they're there to take care of it. But if it's bigger and they need more help, Piccolo comes and helps too (Yay! ^_^). Supposally I can transform into a super warrior after I create a being, but I haven't been able to remember what happened. So far, I've made a devil named Spearoi, another devil named Katana, and I've turned into two super saiyajins, one named Beshii and the other Veshira, at least that's what they tell me.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^

Me and Vegeta had desided to check up on Jess, cause she was sick and we wanted to keep her company. I almost had to drag Vegeta there, but I didn't tell her that. We found her on her bed in her room, watching tv with some comedian on telling jokes. It was pretty funny, aspecially when one joke caught Vegeta by surprise and he fell off the bed laughing. Crap, that was funny. . .

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After about a half an hour, another stand up show was on. There was this one joke about gay sex that made us all laugh, but I started thinking about it, and I eyed Kakkorrot next to me. The show cut to a commercial and I grinned at him. He noticed and looked at me confused (not that that isn't normal). I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the bed.

* * * * *

I had my eyes closed and was taking naps between breaks, but I felt Goku flap down next to me. I opened my eyes and saw Vegeta pushing him into the bed. What the hell?! I sat up and watched them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He looked scared. Good. That's how I wanted him to be. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, telling him not to move. I don't think he knew what was going on, but if he did have a clue, I knew what it was.

^ ^ ^ ^ ^

An almost evil smirk laid across his face. He pushed my arms up over my head, and felt my body shake. He put one hand on my chest and he ran his other hand down my right side, the more sensitive side of my body. I felt his hand go up and down my side a few times, then he went low enough in my pants to dig out my top shirt. His first hand went down to help the other pull my shirt up over my head, but not off my body. It was now inside out and covering my face and my arms in there as well. I felt a bit nervous and asked him what he was doing. He didn't answer with words, but he ran both hands down my sides, making me shiver, and he pulled my under shirt up over my other shirt. Now it was dark, and my stomach was bare. This made me freak out, but he held me down on the bed. He sat on my stomach, one leg to each side, holding me down with one hand and petting my stomach with the other. I felt like laughing, but I was scared. What was he going to do?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He was scared, I knew it. Each time I ran my hand across his belly he shook. This made my smirk grow, knowing I was in control of my rival, frightening him. . . torturing him. My smirk became a grin as I moved my hands up his sides and pushed his shirt up a bit so his arm pits showed. I heard the girl make a gasping sound before she put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling. I rubbed his under arm and he whimpered from under his clothing. Boy, was he going to be surprised. . .

^ ^ ^ ^ ^

Damn him! He was tickling me! And I couldn't get away! I heard the two of them laughing and then Vegeta rolled me onto my stomach and attacked my back. I tried to stop laughing, but. . . I couldn't! (It. . . was too much! T-T) Then he pushed me off the bed and I landed with a plop.

* * * * *

I watched as Vegeta tickled Goku. He was laughing and wiggling every where and I couldn't help but fall over laughing. Vegeta started laughing too. Goku didn't have a chance. (Poor Goku. ^_^) Then he was rolled onto his stomach and was tickled on his back. I wanted to join them, but I didn't want to be in the way when Goku finally got up (I don't like being tickled, but I like tickling. ^-^) Then he fell off the bed and we all laughed together. Goku sat up and I got down and helped him out of his shirt. He looked at me, then he grinned evilly at Vegeta, who was doing the same. Then we all just broke out laughing.

~ * ^ * ~  
  
  
Thats was a weird fic, wasn't it? :D Sorry if it wasn't that good. I hope you review and tell me what you did and didn't like. Remember, I was sick when I wrote this, so it might not be all right. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! _^_^_  
  
  



End file.
